Firestorms Check Up
8/21/2011 02:44 PM Back to 2011 Logs Robustus Firestorm (Repair Campus, Polyhex) Robustus is currently on duty in the repair campus, seated at the computer console as he scans through medical files and does updates where necessary. "Long time no see, doc." Firestorm's voice comes from the doorway to the med bay, a light smirk on her face as she walks in. "How've you been? Busy, I'm guessing." Robustus's silver optics register surprise at that voice, then he turns his head toward the seeker femme and offers a polite smile. "Calm before the storm I'm afraid." he notes sagely, "There's a battle going on right now. I'm just waiting for the injured to start coming in." then a pause before he says, "I've been doing well, thank you for asking." Firestorm nods lightly before taking a seat on one of the medical tables, "Yeah. Too bad I missed it, but I'm supposed to get a checkup after being in space for so long before I'm allowed back into battle." She sighs softly, but doesn't complain, her wings twitching idly. Robustus gets up out of the chair and moves over to where you take a seat, "Mmm, yes you do indeed. Standard practice. Have to make sure you didn't bring back anything that would be dangerous to yourself or others." he notes as he takes out a medical scanner and passes it over you slowly. "Any issues while you were away?" he asks. "Not particularly, no. Was a relatively boring and uneventful flight. All that searching for nothing." Her lips pull into a thin line in mild disappointment. "What did I miss?" Robustus moves around to scan your back as he replies, "That is a tall order to reply to fully. How much time do you have?" he asks with a little hint of a humored smile upon his lips. "I suppose as much time until the others rush in." She chuckles softly, relaxing with drooping wings as Robustus scans, her glow marks pulsing slowly. Robustus finishes the scan and looks over the findings as he punches up the last readings taken before your departure on your solar year long mission. A soft chuckle to that comment, "Indeed." he murmurs, "Let's see... you left after the Tron Games as I recall." Firestorm thumbs her chin in thought, "I think so. Heh, I also saw we got some more new recruits since I left." She smirks, eyeing the medic as he works. Robustus mms softly, "Yes we have indeed." then looking up to meet her gaze, "I don't see anything biological in your system other than those goanium crystals that remain inside you. You have some normal wear and tear. I'd like to check your wings and flight systems though. Best to allow you to fly without issues than have a nasty surprise." Firestorm's wings flick back up at their mention, the femme giving a brief nod, "Of course." Lucky for her she didn't have sensitive wings thanks to the goanium corruption dulling her pain receptors. The pair didn't appear too beat up, just some dings and scratches from space debris having bounced off of them, and thankfully the corruption wasn't spreading and degrading her wings. Robustus sets the scanner down and gets to work on checking your wings first, anything overly concerning he fixes and then moves on to the flight systems to make sure they are working right. Doesn't take him too long really. "It's been an interesting solar year since your departure, not a dull moment. You just missed a trine shake up. There were a few scares here and there, between infectious flare ups and sparring amongst the ranks. Skywarp has taken the place of your brother in the 'annoy the femmes' fame." Firestorm snorts softly with a smirk, "I got some of that 'fame' from Skywarp the other cycle, and I'd have to agree with it." Her expression turns a little somber a moment at the mention of Goa however. "I heard about him being gone, and no one knows where he went. I can't even feel him on our mental link anymore, or even contact him." The femme doesn't appear overtly sad though, expression now neutral. "I wouldn't be surprised if he left the planet for one reason or another. I'll find him some day though." Robustus moves around to face you and says, "No one knows what happened to him either Firestorm, not even Slipstream." he pauses and shakes his head, "She's had the worst of it this past solar year. Something got into her systems and forcibly severed her spark bond with Goa. It.. wasn't pretty." he frowns and sighs, "It's taken her this long to get over it.. and over him. I think perhaps you should be careful around her... I do not know how she'll react to you coming back." Firestorm raises a brow mildly at his words. Severed the spark bond? Odd. But she nods in any case, "I'll keep that in mind, doc." Robustus nods, "Thank you. She's made progress and I don't wish to see a regression." he notes softly, then finishes up with his work. "You have a clean bill of health, thank you for seeing to it that you got checked out. I've been having troubles with getting some individuals coming in here to do so." Firestorm smiles once she passes inspection, "Thanks for the checkup, Robustus." She doesn't seem to move to get up though, relaxing a moment as she sits. "You mind if I stay here a while longer? The quiet is comforting as opposed to the noisy barracks, though I know the influx of injured is bound to come in sooner or later." Robustus nods and gives you a smile. "Quite welcome." then another nod, "Feel free until the wounded start coming in, I do not mind the company." Category:Logs Category:2011 Logs Category:Firestorm's Logs Category:Robustus's Logs